Chocolate?
by PurplePrincessArticha20
Summary: Gohan wants to impress Videl, and when the men, including him, have a guy's night, he decides to ask for some advice... Slight warning: Yamcha gets beat up(kinda) by Vegeta. It's not that bad.


**Whoa, it's been a while. I had a writer's block. :)**

**This is my G/V fanfic. Also an A/U. Saiyaman Saga did exist, for a split second( and disappeared because someone burnt the Saiyaman's clothes into ashes and Bulma refused to make another suit) and the Buu Saga also existed in this story, with Gohan going back to school. Oh, and just gonna mention there are flashbacks that are not cannon. Goku's alive. Please review!**

**I don't any of this. Just the storyline.**

Gohan fiddles with his hands. He can't look at her again. He'd seem weird and she might glare at him again.

_I love you and you're my boyfriend, got it?_

Good times, good stuff. They were currently in class doing math, where Gohan sat next Erasa and could easily look at Videl, his girlfriend. Everyone knew it now, it was no longer a secret, which was why Gohan was mercilessly teased everyday. When Videl would defend him, it just made the situation worse. One particular time, also called yesterday, that annoyed him the most was when Sharpener had the nerve to tell him he could of been a better boyfriend.

_" I guess you don't buy her flowers everyday, or sneak into her house every morning just to give her breakfast in bed?"_

_" No, Sharpener, I guess I don't. I don't know anyone who does that either. "_

_" Well Gohan, I would of treated her like a princess. That's what a boyfriend does. I guess you aren't boyfriend material. I would watch out if I was you."_

Now that Gohan thought about it, was that a threat? He turns to look beyond Videl, at Sharpener, who was looking at Videl. To Gohan, he was looking at her in a VERY bad way. " I'll show him. I'll do something so sweet for Videl she'll get a toothache. Not that I want her to get a toothache..." He whispered to himself. " SON GOHAN!" Gohan sees the teacher giving him a very disapproving glare. " Since you weren't listening I guess you don't know what I just asked you to do?"

"Uh... No Sir."

" This is your last chance. Can you tell me pi to at least 5 digits? That should be easy, right?" Gohan couldn't help but smile. Having a mother who was bent on making you super smart does have it's perks. He had already learnt that when he was 8 years old." Well, I'm waiting! That goofy smile isn't what I asked for. You did memorise this from last lesson, didn't you?"

" 3.1415926535 8979... Sir should I continue?"

" No, no it's quite alright. I know you've memorised a lot... I didn't even know that much at your age... I can do that too, you know. You aren't smarter than me." It's not like 5 digits is hard to memorise for some people. Guess it depends on the person, right? Gohan squints at the teacher from his seat. " Sir, are you... Are you crying?"

" Big brother! You're back!" Gohan hadn't even stepped through the door when Goten comes running towards him. " How was your day? Was it good?" Goten asks excitedly. " Well-"

" Mum said you're going to stay at Capsule Corp today, is that true?" Gohan rolls his eyes. Goten always asks loads of questions, but never lets him finish. " Actually I did not know that. Mum? MUM!"

" Gohan, scream at me again and you're gonna get it from me." Gohan gulps and nervously laughs. He did not want "it" to connect with his head. Not now, not ever...again. " So I'm going to Capsule Corp?" He asks as he enters the kitchen. " Yep, there's a guy's night. Us girl's are gonna chat over here, while you "guy's" are gonna have a smashing time at Capsule Corp, and Marron, Goten, Bra and Trunks are going to stay with Dende at the Lookout."

" Why is this happening all of a sudden?"

" I don't know, go ask Bulma if you're that interested."

" Okay, but one last question. Who's going to be at Capsule Corp?"

" Uh, your father, Vegeta, Krillin, Yamcha, Master Roshi and Piccolo."

" No Tien?"

" Nah, he'd rather meditate." Chichi says. Their long conversation finally nearly ends, and Gohan's mother brings out a fairly sized, gift-wrapped box with a tag on it. " This is from Videl. Oh, I can't wait to be a grandmother!" She says happily. " Yeah... Dad's already at Capsule Corp, right?"

" Yep. See you son."

" What? I'm going now?!"

" Uh-huh. Go on, you don't wanna be late!" She pushes the box into his hands. Time to go!

Gohan rings the doorbell. He had reached West City in under 10 minutes, and now he was knocking on the door to Bulma's house. The door opens to reveal a scowling man with hair that swept up into the shape of flames. " Hey Vegeta!" Vegeta just scowls and lets Gohan through. " Who is it?"

" Kakkorot's brat!" Vegeta shouts back to Bulma, who comes out to meet them. " Hey Gohan. Just ignore Vegeta he's in a mood."

" You're damn right I'm in a mood!" He replied sourly, before going back to the main room. " So, the food is in the main room, along with the men. Not everyone has arrived yet, but I suggest you get your greedy father to slow down before he finishes all the food. Or maybe your saiyan side is too attached to food to hold back?" She smiles and leaves the now man-only zone. Gohan steadily walks to the main room to see Goku stuffing his face, Vegeta glaring at him and Piccolo meditating. " Dad! When did you get here?"

" Omph gurf doh." What? Gohan didn't understand, and displays it on his face. Goku swallows his food slowly. " An hour ago."

" Oh! Then I'm surprised there's still so much food."

" Actually he ate two thirds of it. Bulma and her mother cooked far more than this." Vegeta interrupts. " Yeah...Sorry." Goku says meaningfully, but grabs another plate of meat as he says it. " That's why, Kakkorot, I took some initiative and made Bulma's mother cook more food. For myself of course."

" Well who else would it be for, Vegeta?" Someone totally entered the conversation again without permission, and frankly, if they were in a chat room online, Gohan would of left already.

" Hey, look who it is, the desert mouse." Vegeta says in a annoyed tone. Yamcha had just come in, grinning like Mr Satan in front of a camera. " I've brought wine everybody!"

" Your non-existent girlfriend give it to you?" Vegeta asks. " No, your wife." Gohan could feel the tension between Yamcha and Vegeta as they glare at each other. For some "unknown" reason they hate each other, and always end up in a one-sided battle. It's obvious who wins physically " Eh look, it's Krillin !" Goku says and finally stops eating to greet his long-time friend. Son Gohan looked at his surroundings. There were men in this room, who had all had experiences with women, well most. He could ask for an opinion about what to give Videl... Gohan reaches into his pocket and brings out the present from Videl. He slowly opens it and reads the note.

_I remember you said you liked them as we passed the shop._

It was a pair of orange sunglasses, with a hint of blue. Gohan proudly puts them on. He will forever treasure them. " You do realise that the sun's just set? You look ridiculous, Gohan." Piccolo was in the mix now and was looking at Gohan curiously. " It was a gift."

" From your mate!" Vegeta snickers. Gohan blushes. " She's just my girlfriend."

" Then your wife," Goku started. " ... And then your baby's mother! Are you ready for that Gohan?" Krillin teased. This is not what Gohan was ever expecting. " Hey! Hey! Hey! Where's all the women at?!" Master Roshi has arrived. " It's "guy's" night you fool!" Vegeta snaps at the old man. " What? Bulma said we were having a girl's night!"

" She said that _she _was having a girl's night. I think living on this planet has made you deaf." Vegeta replies, before snatching a plate of food from Yamcha. " Then I'm leaving! I'm too old for this shit!" There goes Master Roshi. Now everyone's here, it begins.

No one knows how to start a conversation. Well Krillin tried to get someone to start, but that didn't work: " Goku?"

" Sorry, stuffing my face- so GOOD!"

" Gohan?"

" I...Uh... Come back to me." This continued until, " Vegeta?"

" Don't ask me. I only agreed to this because of the food."

" You never do anything from the heart, do you?" Yamcha, yet again butts in. They just love to push each other's buttons, don't they? " When I break your skull, I assure you it'll be from the very bottom of my heart."

" Okay cool it! I don't think Bulma would like Yamcha's blood all over the floor." Goku says, attempting to get inbetween the fight that was about to brew. " What about Vegeta's blood?"

" Please, a weakling like you couldn't even scratch me. You're like an ant stuck in chewing gum." Vegeta smirks, crossing his arms. _Good time as any..._ Gohan thought. He needed the best and biggest present that will be remembered throughout perhaps the whole universe! " Guys! Listen here!" Everyone, or every guy, turns their attention towards the one with a face like a tomato, looking at the floor. " Um... Uh. I was just wondering if you guys knew what I could get Videl as a nice present." Gohan looks up to see everyone trying not to burst into laughter. _Please don't start teasing me again..._

" You should get her chocolate!"

" Chocolate?" Gohan asked. " Yup. 18 always loves to get chocolate. And money... You know I think money is a better gift." Krillin says confidently as he thinks about how many times his wife has forced him to try and win money. " You should get her flowers or a card. You know, all that sentimental crap. Anything to shut her up." Vegeta continues. " Make her watch you eat! Chichi is always smiling when I'm eating. She even puts her pan away!" Goku chirps. " Piccolo?" Gohan looks towards his mentor. " Gohan I don't have any experiences with women..."

" How could you have experiences with women? All you drink is water. As far as I'm concerned, you're a plant." Piccolo scoffed in response to Vegeta's little comment. " Ah, Vegeta, you need to come out of your mood. Think happy things!" Goku says. " Gohan, get Videl jewelry. A ladies watch or a necklace. Shit like that." Yamcha suddenly said. " I don't see why women, or even men are interested in engraved metal and lumps of rock as accessories. If you ask me, it's a bunch of crap that could be put to better use."

" Well no one asked you, Vegeta." Glaring contest. " Prick you wanna take this outside? I'll snap you in half like a toothpick."

" Bring it on bitch!" Out they go. " I'm... I'm not even going to stop them. Let Yamcha get beat up, then we'll have some peace. Let's focus on your situation, Gohan." Piccolo says, completely ignoring Vegeta's continuous cursing. If you were really listening you would of heard " Never thought I'd kick you there, did you?" from Yamcha. " What do you want to get Videl?" Asks Krillin. " I don't know..."

" It has to be something that only _you_ know would make her smile. That would be in her memories forever Gohan." Goku looks at his son meaningfully, Gohan nodding. It was a nice scene, until Goku had to run out to stop Vegeta, after hearing a unpleasant scream from Yamcha, and Vegeta laughing his fucking head off.

The guys were in the main room, properly getting on. Fortunately, Vegeta had only broken Yamcha's wrists, so it was unknown why he was laughing so much. Must be an inside joke. Gohan's deep in thought, thinking about what his father said. _What do I know about what makes Videl smile? The only thing I can think of is fighting. And me of course. Should we spur together? Idiot, we already did that! _" Gohan?" Gohan looks up to see Piccolo standing in front of him. " Oh! Hey Piccolo. Not joining in with the banter?"

" Nope. They keep talking about women. I think they all don't realise that they miss them. Besides, you aren't joining in either."

" I know. After all the advice and knowledge I've been given, I still can't think of any possibilities that Videl would truly like the gift I give her!"

" Well maybe you should look into the past a bit more before looking to the future possibilities. Memories could help you decide."

" Hmm... Maybe your right. Thank you Piccolo."

" Sure, anytime. Hey everybody! I'm leaving to meditate."

" Just leave then! I know I won't miss you." Vegeta shouts back. Piccolo rolls his eyes and waves Gohan goodbye.

Yamcha was having trouble eating his food. Since Vegeta and him had had a battle, the others saved him a plate, as Goku had massacred nearly all of Bulma and her mother's hard work. " Oh wow Goku. Chichi didn't feed you before making you come here, did she?" Krillin says.

" I actually ate before and now I'm glad. I'd rather let a worm touch me than be close to your teeth while you're eating, Kakkorot." Vegeta says wide-eyed. " But before you said you came here fore the food." Gohan says to Vegeta. " Just because I'm not hungry doesn't mean I won't still eat." He replies, crossing his arms. " I guess sometimes my stomach just takes over me!" Goku chuckles.

" Argh! I can't eat! My wrists are all floppy and bandaged, and I'm hungry!" Yamcha moans, nearly dipping his hair into the mash potatoes. Vegeta just snickers." Don't worry Yamcha. I've seen Chichi do this with Gohan all the time." Goku picks up a forkful of the food and shoves it into Yamcha's mouth. " Chew Yamcha!" And that's what Yamcha does, eyeing Goku suspiciously. " Goku, when did you see Chichi do this with Gohan?" Krillin can't help but ask."

Um, let's see... About 17, 18 years ago." Everyone falls down anime-style. " I was a baby dad! How could you see Mum do this all the time?"

" My memory." Goku says casually, stuffing food into his own mouth. " Goku that's my food!"

" Oops, sorry Yamcha! C'mon, focus. Here comes the aeroplane..."

Guy's night had finished and everyone returns to their own houses in the morning. Gohan enters his home with Goku to see Chichi and Goten just waking up. " Oh hi Goku, Gohan. I trust that guy's night was alright?"  
" Yeah it was good. The food was delicious!" Goku licked his lips in remembrance. " Was girl's night good? And was Dende a good babysitter?"

" Girl's night was marvellous, Gohan. And I suppose it went well at the Lookout..."

" What do you mean?"

" Me, Bulma and 18 came to pick up our children at the Lookout via Bulma's Plane, and Dende had a weary look on his face, not to mention that he was covered head to toe in different-coloured paints, poor soul. I didn't know they even had paint up there."

" They don't." Goku says, and Goten starts giggling uncontrollably. " Well, I know I've just got here, but I'm going to go see Videl, okay?"  
" What are you going to do with her big brother, huh? " Goten asks. " Well...Uh..."

" Oooh I see- Kissy Kissy! You don't have to tell me twice!" Goten muses. " I'm going to give her a present actually."

" Yeah, a big fat kiss! MWAH!"

" Shut up Goten!"

Videl looks at Gohan, trying to read his face. He seems a little shy right now, and pink-faced. They were currently in the very depths of the forest near Gohan's house, where they had planned to meet. " My mum gave me your present you dropped off. Thanks for that! Every time it's really sunny I'll put my new sunglasses on. And I think you deserve it so I thought I'd give you a present as well."

" Oh no Gohan! Don't think just because I gave you present you _have _to give me one back!" Gohan smiles and places his present in her hand, covering it with his own hands so she couldn't see it yet. " This is for a completely different reason entirely. Remember when..."

_Flashback_

_" After what happened with Majin Buu, I realise how much you really mean to me, Gohan." Videl said softly. They had stayed back at the Lookout to talk, and were still talking now. " Do I mean a lot to you Gohan?"_

_" Of course you do! And much, much more."_

_" I'm glad. Here, this is the white handkerchief you used to cover your head at the WMAT, right?"_

_" Oh yeah, well I just called a piece of cloth." Gohan took it thankfully, to also receive a fleeting kiss. " What was that for?"_

_" You better of meant what you said! I don't usually say this, but... I love you and your my boyfriend, got it?"_

_" Yes. I get it. I love you too, Videl." _

Gohan smiles broadly at Videl, who can't help but smile herself. " I wanted to get something big and flashy for you, but I thought that wouldn't make you smile. So I'm giving this, so you'll remember that day we opened up about our feelings, and we shared nothing but love between each other, no lies." Videl finally sees the white handkerchief, but with an added message written with an inky black marker.

_Videl + Me _

" I...I..." Videl stutters. " I what?" Gohan asks with concern. " I never thought I'd care for a piece of cloth so much!" They hug for a long time, loving each other's embrace. Videl frowns as they hug, so Gohan couldn't see. _I should of gotten him something like this!_

**Yay! I finished another one-shot! I love one-shot stories I really do. I'm more comfortable writing these then chapters. Heck, I'm still gonna post chapters. I'm thinking that my next one-shot should be about Vegeta and Trunk's relationship, then the next a GokuXChichi fic. **

**I'll make one thing clear: I don't do Goten and Bra, or Trunks and Pan( I don't even know how that happened) or Marron(maybe). And I'm a Vegeta fan, can't help it. He has to be in every fic i write, even if it's small.**

**Please Review! Or PM me( review too i don't mind) for requests on one-shots. I'm open for ideas except the ones I said i don't do.**


End file.
